


Quality family time

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cousin Incest, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Inspired by Arrested Development, Kissing, M/M, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor hasn't seen his cousin in years and it's all their parents' fault. Thankfully, Loki comes up with an amazing plan that will definitely teach them a lesson.





	Quality family time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started watching Arrested Development a few days ago and this wanted to happen! Enjoy 😂😀

Thor doesn't remember when the last time they had a family barbeque in their backyard was, but he knows it's been _years_ since then. He slumps back in his chair and looks around him curiously, not really surprised when he doesn't recognize most of the people there; even when their faces look familiar, he doesn't remember their names. When his mom told him they would be having guests over for his dad's birthday, he tried not to moan too much about it, but right now he is really starting to regret agreeing to this. 

He's already bored and it's been only an hour since people started arriving. Then again, it's not really his fault; most of them are adults - that pinch his cheeks like he's still six years old or something and tell him what a handsome young man he has become - and then there are the college students that are pretending to be too sophisticated to hang out with their fifteen year old cousin, and finally there are the babies that Thor doesn't mind, but he definitely didn't agree to this so he can babysit his cousins or nephews or whatever they are. So yeah, he's _not_ having fun.

He lets out another frustrated sigh, tempted to just disappear in his room until this is over; with a little luck his mom won't even realize he's missing. He's busy actually considering doing just that when a figure catches his attention, and he frowns, wondering how he didn't notice him until now. There's a boy sitting on a plastic chair in the corner of the backyard right under the big tree there, his eyes focused on the screen of his phone. 

Thor can only see the side of the boy's face and his slightly long black hair that reaches the nape of his neck, his pale skin looking like it's shining under the rays of the sun. He looks rather familiar but the only person that comes to Thor's mind is _Loki_ and his mom told him earlier today that his cousin wasn't coming. Maybe he changed his mind? But then, why didn't he come to greet Thor? They used to play together all the time when they were little, since Loki is only a year younger than him and they got along pretty well. Thor remembers that they always had a lot fun when they hung out; then their fathers fought for some stupid adult stuff - _you'll understand when you're older, Thor_ \- and he hasn't seen Loki in years. 

Well, he guesses this is as good a chance as any to reunite with his cousin. 

He gets up from his chair and walks towards Loki, stopping when he's just a few feet away. 

"Hey!" Thor greets, trying not to look too awkward as he stands there, waiting for answer. 

Loki doesn't avert his gaze from his phone as he mumbles a reluctant _hi_ , as if Thor wasn't feeling enough embarrassment already. 

"I'm Thor... you know your cousin? We used to play together when we were kids? I mean... you're Loki, right?"

This at least makes Loki avert his gaze from his phone, now his eyes raking all over him, taking Thor in from head to toes; Thor is having a rather hard time not fidgeting under Loki's scrutinizing gaze. 

"Thor. Hi,” he greets eventually, offering him a small smile. Well, that's something Thor guesses, already grabbing the closest chair and moving it so he can sit right across Loki. 

"How are you?" He asks, for lack of having anything better to say, and finally allows himself to actually look at Loki. Now, seeing him from this close, he wonders how he even doubted that this is Loki. Familiar black hair and milky skin, pink little lips and those green big eyes that could convince anyone to do anything Loki wished. His cousin was an adorable child, but now- now he is _pretty_ ; really, really pretty Thor admits to himself, shaking his head to get rid of weird thoughts like this. 

"I'm good. How are you, Thor?" He asks, sounding friendlier now. 

"I- I'm good, too. I'm glad you came, I haven't seen you in years!" 

"Well, you have our parents to thank for that," Loki mutters almost bitterly, even though he doesn't look particularly happy that he finally sees Thor again. 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he agrees because, well, what else is he supposed to say? Loki isn't wrong, after all. 

"You know, you were my best friend back then," Loki says, surprising him, the tone of his voice now different, and Thor can see a mischievous glint in his pale green eyes. He remembers that look; it usually led to them being scolded by their parents. 

"You were my best friend, too," Thor replies sincerely and Loki hums, seemingly pleased with his answer. 

"I was really sad and angry when mom told me we would stop visiting you on weekends," Loki continues and Thor fully intends to reply but he finds that he's rather distracted by the move of Loki's _long_ leg. Loki draws his right leg up against his chest, placing his foot on the seat of the chair and Thor gulps, feeling like his breath has been caught in his throat. He didn't notice that the denim shorts Loki is wearing are _so_ short. Especially with how he's sitting right now the shorts have ridden up, exposing creamy smooth thighs- "And I was really missing you... Did you miss me, Thor?"

"Uh yes, yes I did, of course!" he replies, nodding his head. 

"It was so unfair... Maybe we should teach them a lesson, what do you think? We're cousins, they shouldn't have kept us apart... I mean, imagine if we randomly met again and didn't recognize each other..." Loki says and something in his tone makes Thor pause; he's not sure where this is going but he thinks he would very much like to find out.

"And wh- what do you suggest we do, then?"

"Hmm I don't know... Oh, it would be fun if we- but no no, forget it. I don't think you would like this idea."

"What is it? What idea? Tell me, maybe- maybe I'll like it."

Loki considers it for a few moments, before nodding. "Well, you know how you almost didn't recognize me when you saw me? We could so easily not know that we're cousins, right? So, maybe I'll go to my mom and tell her that I met someone, which she will probably ignore until she sees us making out. That would be fun, right?" Loki asks him with a wide - far too innocent looking - smile on his face and Thor feels his cheeks burning up. 

"But... Wouldn't that be weird? Because, you know... we're cousins and all..."

"Oh please, we haven't been cousins in _years_. Besides it won't be the first time we kiss..." Loki says and well, it's not a lie; Thor's first kiss was with Loki. He was six, or maybe seven years old he thinks, and they were watching a movie and Loki dared him to do what the woman and the man on the TV screen were doing and Thor, of course, did; never one to back down from a challenge. He remembers how sloppily and hesitantly he pressed his lips against Loki's, both of them giggling shyly afterwards. "Well, unless you don't want to... We don't have to..."

"No, I want to! I mean... yeah, sure we should do it, I don't mind," Thor blurts out and Loki shoots him a triumphant grin. 

Thor is already starting to regret it; why did he _agree_ to this? Oh right. Because he is a weirdo that wants to kiss his pretty cousin.

"Come on," Loki says and gets up, grabbing Thor's wrist and tugging at it to pull Thor up on his feet. Thor follows him hesitantly, ignoring the voice in his head that screams at him that this is a _really_ bad idea. 

They walk to the table Aunt Farbauti is sitting, talking with another woman that Thor doesn't recognize. At least, he's lucky enough that his own mom isn't anywhere near, he guesses. 

" _Mom!_ You didn't tell me there would be cute boys here. I wouldn't have complained about coming, if I'd known," Loki says as he shoves Thor on the chair right across Farbauti's and then casually sits on his lap- _oh my God_. 

Farbauti turns to look at Loki, a slight frown between her eyebrows as she takes in the sight before her, but her expression turns neutral after a few moments, maybe even a little annoyed. "Loki, honey, we're trying to have a conversation here," she says, apparently not deeming the sight of Loki sitting on his cousin's lap worrying enough.

"Sorry, mom. I'll just keep my mouth shut, I guess," he says innocently and the next moment there are soft, dry lips on Thor's, startling him. It takes a couple of seconds until Thor realizes that Loki is actually _kissing_ him, but he immediately kisses him back, no time to think that he shouldn't or that people can actually _see_ them. 

Loki pulls away eventually and Thor feels almost dizzy as he opens his eyes, glancing around to check who has seen them. There are a few confused faces looking towards them but none of their parents seem to have noticed them. He knows that the goal of their plan was exactly the opposite, but he can't help feeling relieved. The same can't be said about Loki, who doesn't look particularly pleased with his mom's indifference. Honestly, Thor expected her to freak out or at least say something but, she is simply continuing her conversation. 

"Mom, when is the food gonna be ready?" Loki asks in another attempt to draw his mom's attention, but she answers without as much as a glance at him. 

"I don't know, Loki. Go ask your father or your uncle." 

Loki huffs and pouts, crossing stubbornly his arms against his chest. It makes Thor want to cheer him up, like when they were little kids. Loki's always had an adorable pout and it's even cuter now that he's older. And Thor has actually _tasted_ it-

"We can go to my room if you want," he suggests before he can think better of it, and braces himself for the rejection that is to come; Loki will probably realize that his cousin is a freak and thank his parents for not letting them hang out together all these years. 

"Why? What can we do in your room?" Loki asks him, which isn't a no but it only makes Thor more nervous. 

"I- uh, we can watch a movie?" He says and it comes out more like a question. Loki shrugs in reply, the cute little pout still on his lips. "What, you don't like movies now?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at Loki, and this at least brings a small smile on Loki's face. Thor wonders if the reason of his smile is that he obviously remembers that Loki used to like movies, because in that case there are many more things he remembers about his cousin. "Come on, Lo, I know you want to," he sing-songs and pinches his side, grinning when it makes Loki jump and giggle; still ticklish, then!

"Thor! No no no, please," Loki squeaks and squirms on his lap, and Thor keeps tickling him, his fingers slipping beneath Loki's t-shirt as he continues his attack. He stops abruptly when he realizes that having Loki basically _rubbing_ himself all over his lap is making him react in a very, _very_ wrong way. 

Loki's giggles have died now and he shifts a bit more to get comfortable; Thor has to hold his breath when he feels Loki's butt nudging his dick. "Oh," Loki says, his eyes wide in what seems to be wonder, his cheeks turning bright red. 

_Oh no no no, please no, not that-_

Then Loki starts giggling again, looking a bit embarrassed but definitely not mad or disgusted. Thor can't help laughing, too, hiding his face in the crook of Loki's neck, only to realize that this was a mistake. His cousin smells nice, _really_ nice, which does nothing to kill his boner of course, but Thor decides that he doesn't really care anymore. It's obvious that Loki doesn't mind, after all. 

"Will we- will we just watch a movie if we go to your room?" Loki asks eventually, chewing on his bottom lip.

"We can do whatever you want," Thor tells him, not sure what he should say. Thankfully, this seems to be the right answer.

"Okay, let's go," Loki says, already getting up and heading inside the house, with Thor following right behind. Thor hopes no one notices them- or the bulge in his jeans. 

They go upstairs and then to Thor's room; Loki seems to remember the house just fine. 

"So, uh, what do you wanna do? Do you have any particular movie in your mind that you wanna watch? I'm sure we can find something. And if you don't feel like watching a movie it's okay. I don't mind-"

The words die in his throat as Loki surges towards him, pressing himself to Thor's body and crashing their lips together. Thor makes a startled sound and then kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. Thor has only kissed a few people before but he knows he's enjoying this much more than the previous times. He wonders if Loki has done that before with anyone else, or if he is the only person his cousin has kissed. Loki is kissing him sloppily but enthusiastically, obviously not willing to let Thor guide him and take control of the kiss, even if he doesn't know what he's doing. 

Thor doesn't mind, he likes it; he likes how Loki moans quietly into the kiss and how he clings to him, like he can't get enough. Thor lets his hands slide lower and grabs Loki's ass, eliciting a surprised gasp from this cousin. 

"Is- is this okay?" He asks and Loki nods at him, pushing him backwards until the back of Thor's knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls on the mattress, pulling Loki with him, as well. Loki straddles his lap and keeps kissing him, making a whiny sound when Thor squeezes the cheeks of his ass. Thor takes the opportunity and slips his tongue past Loki's parted lips, hissing when Loki bites at it. 

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! You- you surprised me," Loki mumbles, sounding embarrassed, and Thor can’t help grinning at him, pulling him into another kiss. This time Loki opens up for him eagerly and curiously strokes Thor's tongue with his own, moaning his approval into the kiss. Thor feels his cock twitching desperately in his pants, growing impossibly hard under his cousin's weight, and he whines when he feels Loki's dick against his own. 

"Loki," he breathes out helplessly, his hips bucking up against Loki of their own accord, seeking some friction. "Oh my God... Should- should I stop?" He asks even as he rocks his hips upwards again, praying that Loki won't say yes. 

"No! Don't stop, please," Loki says - thankfully! -, sounding pretty desperate himself. Loki starts grinding against him as well, rubbing their dicks together, the sensation almost too much even through their clothes. "I- I wanna touch it," Loki says and Thor frowns, his mind barely functioning right now. 

"What?"

"I wanna touch it... your _dick_ ," Loki explains and Thor gapes at him - because _what?!_ \- before nodding his head eagerly, holding his breath as Loki slips a hand between them. 

"Oh... oh my God, Lo... I think... I think I'm gonna-" Thor doesn't manage to finish his sentence as his orgasm hits him, starting shooting his release right after Loki has tugged at his dick just one time. 

"Oh shit," Loki gasps, sounding both surprised and in awe, and he continues to sloppily jerk him as he humps Thor's thigh, letting out needy little whimpers as he comes, too, moments later. Then, he collapses on top of Thor, his soft hand still trapped between them, loosely wrapped around Thor's soft dick. 

"That... uh, that was really nice," Thor says once he's caught his breath and grins when Loki hums his agreement. "Have you done this before?" He can't help asking, mostly out of curiosity. 

"No. Have you?"

"Uhm no, not really. Just some kissing," he says and Loki hums again. 

_Well... Now what?_

"Boys?" His mom's voice comes from the hallway and they both jump apart, a panicked expression on their faces. "Thor? Are you there?"

"Uh y- yes, mom?"

Loki glares at him, gesturing at his hand that's covered in cum- oh God, covered in _his_ cum; if Thor wasn't busy panicking he's sure he would grow hard again right away. 

"The food is ready, dear. Is Loki with you?" She asks and her voice gets louder as she approaches. Before Thor can think about it he grabs Loki's hand and wipes it on his white t-shirt, hoping that his mom won't notice. "Ah, there you are!" Frigga says when she opens the door, smiling at them. "Go wash your hands, the food is ready."

"Okay, mom, we came- I mean we're _coming_. Down. For lunch," he says and shoots her a smile that probably looks more like a grimace. Thankfully, she doesn't seem much puzzled by his behavior. She nods and smiles at them, before disappearing in the hall, making her way back downstairs. 

Loki starts giggling the moment Frigga is out of sight, putting his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter so that she won't hear him. " _We came_ ," he says, still giggling, and Thor glares at him but can't hold back his laughter either. 

"Shut up," he chuckles and nudges playfully his shoulder against Loki's. His cousin grins at him, making the cute little dimple on his right cheek appear; _ugh, he's so pretty!_

"You think I'm pretty?" Loki asks, giggling again, his cheeks turning pink. Thor hadn't realized he said that out loud!

"Yes, you're very pretty," he says and Loki grins at him, leaning closer to kiss his cheek. 

"Well, you're pretty, too. Now come on, we have to clean this mess!"

They take turns in the bathroom and Thor changes his t-shirt before they quickly head downstairs, not wanting to risk Frigga coming to check on them again. 

"I think, maybe I'll start visiting you, again, on the weekends. If you want, that is..." Loki says a bit shyly as they head outside and Thor feels his stomach flutter at the words. 

"Of course I want you to visit, Lo. Whenever you want! I really missed you," Thor tells him and Loki nods, offering him a wide beautiful smile that Thor can’t help but mirror. 

Well, who knew family gatherings could be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!😀❤️


End file.
